Spiral Shocker
by hyllia14
Summary: This was copied from dA, credit: Me and Titanofelements who does not of an FF XP Crossover with PnF, I don't remember why i did this o o Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are playing Spiral Knights when they receive a call for help. They travel to the World of Spiral Knights courtesy of a portal, where they meet Mike, a world traveler, and Skielark, a knight of the HQ.


It was a nice afternoon in Danville, however in the familiar Flynn-Fletcher backyard, yet nothing was being built.

Thirteen-year old Phineas Flynn and fourteen-year old Ferb Fletcher were in their bedroom, focused on their computers.

"I have some wolvers behind me." Phineas spoke, completely focused.

On his left, Ferb was also focused. "Can't move much. Surrounded by slimes."

On the screen of their computers, the same online game was working. On it showed two characters being surrounded by different creatures.

"Anyone available for support?" Phineas asked through a small comm at his side. "Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, you there?"

Isabella was first to reply. "I'll help you, Phineas." was all she said, as a character in pink entered Phineas' monitor to help out.

"Me and the nerd will help out Ferb." Buford's voice was heard after Isabella.

"Why do I always have to help you?" Baljeet's voice was heard, as two characters appeared on Ferb's side, one planting bombs, while the other tried to destroy some slimes with a sword.

"You're the only one with bombs that work against these slimes." Buford replied, while his character tried to get some distance, due to receiving much damage.

"Ah! And you thought I was wasting time with these bombs!"

"Don't get me started."

"Guys, let's focus on the monsters first, we can talk better after they're all defeated." Phineas cut in, after being able to take out the wolvers with Isabella's help.

After every monster was defeated, and everyone approached the elevator, Phineas stopped before entering. "Now this was nice teamwork, everyone. At this rate, we'll manage to reach the core of the planet."

"Whoever thought that the game Knights of the Spiral Order could be such an exciting online game?" Baljeet spoke full of enthusiasm.

Finally, Isabella spoke. "I can't believe that you decided to play either, Baljeet."

"Well... it was Buford who dragged me into this." the indian teen spoke.

"Didn't have a choice. I had to pull him out of his Nerd Fortress, otherwise he would keep getting himself buried with books."

Everyone but Baljeet laughed. "Well, it's always fun to try and end such an awesome game." Phineas looked at a small bar at the right corner of the game. "Does anyone else have energy for the lift? I'm all out."

"Nah." Buford spoke.

"I don't have any left." Baljeet announced.

Ferb shook his head.

Isabella said, "I got none left either."

"It seems that we have to stop here for today." Phineas character entered the lift. "Luckily, last floor was a checkpoint, so next time we come, we can always continue."

"I'm going to upgrade my equipment!" Baljeet spoke, while the lift went upwards. "That way, I can have better armor to withstand those monsters."

"Then you better help me out with some better equipment too, nerd. I've lost my life five times in that level."

"That's because you always charge without thinking, Buford!"

"Meh. Thinking is for nerds. I'm the brute force, so swords are the best weapons for me."

"Well maybe if you used your shield more often, you would have a higher chance of living."

"Touche." Ferb spoke.

"Well guys, I think-huh?" Phineas voice trailed off, when a message appeared on his computer. "What's this?"

Isabella was confused too when it appeared on her screen. "What do you...huh?"

_Please, someone help me. Normally we can survive while trying to reach the Core, but we have a problem. We sent out 4 scouts, but only 2 returned. They confirmed that somehow, more monsters have appeared. And to make matters worse, they're even stronger! We need more knights, and its getting harder to recruit by the minute. You're the only ones of the few I could send this to. Any help would be nice, and FAST! _

The whole group stared at the strange message that appeared in the game. Phineas looked at his brother. Ferb returned the look. "Is everyone here receiving the same message?" Phineas asked everyone.

A collective humming sound confirmed it. Phineas tried to see who was sending him that message, but it didn't say from whom it was. "They need help, but we don't have any more energy."

"Well, they can wait until we have our energy full." Buford suggested.

"But by the looks of the message, they need help, and fast." said Phineas.

"Then what can we do?" Baljeet asked.

Isabella replied, "Well, knowing Phineas and Ferb, we could build a game teleporter to transfer us into the game."

Phineas and Ferb changed looks, as smile appeared on the redhead's lips. "Ferb, I know what we are going to do today! Everyone meet at our backyard."

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that!" said Isabella.

"We just did an invention this morning." Ferb muttered.

"Well that's convien- It vanished, didn't it?"

"Yes, yes it did."

***

In half an hour the entire group finished building a strange machine in the middle of the backyard.

"Well, that's finished." Phineas announced. "Lady and gentlemen, I present to you the game teleporter."

Everyone looked at the strange contraption built in the backyard.

"This looks strangely like the portal to Mars we built a few years ago!" Said Baljeet.

"Well, to be honest, it kinda is. Me and Ferb just tweaked it in order to enter the game." Phineas explained.

"Ooh." Baljeet oogled.

"With this, we can enter the game and help anyone in there at ease."

"Wait. We're entering a game without being prepared?"

"Don't worry, Isabella. We'll get into the Haven of the game. There, we can prepare ourselves for battle."

"I hope you're right, Phineas."

Pulling a lever, the machine started working, as the portal opened. "Lady and gentlemen, let's get adventuring inside a game." Phineas announced as he entered the portal.

As soon as the last person entered the portal, the group found themselves in a long, dark, ominous looking hall.

"I don't remember the Haven to be this dark." Buford complained.

"Where are we?"

Ferb tried to look around, then his eyes widened. He looked at Phineas in alarm.

Phineas understood. "We better go back. We're on the worst place of the dungeon."

Just as he said that, the portal vanished.

"Oh boy..." the redhead muttered, worried.

"We're DOOOMED!" Baljeet yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Buford asked.

"I am talking about those black cats behind us!" Baljeet spoke, pointing to the black shadows approaching.

"We're in Candlestick Keep!" Phineas yelled. "RUN!"


End file.
